


New Beginning

by ladymashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved this boy, he had to leave him, he came back for him, he got to confess to him, he kissed him, shouldn't the next part be "and they live happily ever after?" But Life is not a fairy tale, specially for Midorima Shintarou.</p>
<p>Let's see what happens after "don't cry now" ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

There are no fairy tales. That's what Midorima Shintarou is thinking right now. He loved this boy for years, he came back for him, he searched for him, he found him, he got to confess to him, he kissed him, shouldn't the next part be the infamous "and they live happily ever after"? No. Not for him.

"You're too early for tomorrow Midorimachi!" Kise greeted his friend with a pat on his shoulder "How did it go?" 

As soon as Midorima reach his table, he drop his bag on the floor and slump on his chair. "You're a jinx!" He said eyeing his friend.

"Not good huh?"

"He ran away." He said with a sigh "I think I scared him"

Kise burst into laughter "That is to be expected of you." He sat on the farther edge of Midorima's table. "You really suck with this kind of stuff, huh?" 

"Shut up!" He threw the first thing he grabbed from his table at his friend "Get back to your work, you jinx!"

"Not until you tell me full details of what happened this morning"

Shintarou just glared at his friend.

"C'mon! I promise I won't laugh" his hand covering his mouth, trying to contain his laughter 

"You're already laughing"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Alright, if you do not stop pestering me, I'll tell Daiki you kissed Taiga at the elevator"

"No!" He said almost yelling "Besides, I really did not kiss him." He paused biting his lower lips "It's him who kissed me" he stood up from the table and head for the door both hands in each pocket of his pants "Please don't tell Daiki about what happened that night"

"Ne, Kise-kun" Midorima removed his glasses and place on the side of his table 

Kise stopped just before he reached the door of Midorima's office, turned around to face his friend

"In fairy tales, after the prince kissed his princess, the next part is 'and they live happily ever after, right?"

"What?" Kise blinked his eyes "Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" He walked back to his friend placed his hand on Midorima's forehead checking his temperature. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

Midorima pushed away Kise's hands "Never mind!" 

"Flowers"

Midorima tilt his head "What do you mean?"

"Bring him flowers. Apologize for whatever you've done that upset him. Court him."

Midorima's face lightened up "Thanks"

"I'm going out with Daiki, would you like to tag along?"

"I'm not hungry" he answered, face flat on his table "Née Kise, I think it's better if you tell Daiki about the elevator incident.. He has the right to know."

"Yeah, I know.. specially now that he's going to be a father." He took a deep breath before heading to the door "Then I'll see you later" Kise winks at his friend before leaving the room.

***

Takao is staring at the blank canvass in front of him. The tip of his fingers touching his lips. He shook his head remembering what happened that morning. "No! No! No!" He told himself a little too loud for all the people in the room to hear "He's just making fun of you!"

"Takao-kun, who's making fun of who?" His professor is now standing in front of him. 

Being his usual self, he smiled at his professor "What do you mean professor? I said that this class is fun. Did you heard it wrong?" He sigh as a sign of relief when his professor did not respond to his excuse. "Must get back to work" he told himself. 

Hours passed, his class is now over, but he's still sitting on a stool staring at his work. They were asked to paint their dream, how did he end up doing a portrait of his emerald eye prince? His face flushed remembering how the whole class teased him after one of his classmates saw his painting and shouted for the whole class to hear, that he painted his dream guy. 

"Shintarou-san, what have you done to me? I'm not like me anymore!" He was heading for the south gate of his university when he spotted a familiar face, leaning at the left side of the gate, a bouquet of flowers in one hand. "And now, I'm even seeing you at the exit with flowers-" he paused realizing he's not imagining things. "What is he doing here? How on earth did he even know I'm here?" He quickly turn around and head for the west gate instead. He walked as fast as he could, but its too late. Someone grabbed him by his arm. He doesn't have to look back, he already knew who it was.

"I'm s-sorry" Shintarou said trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to scare you." He handed him the bouquet of white and red tulips

They sit on a bench inside the university, Takao holding the flowers in his hands, smelling them from time to time, Shintarou with his hands on his knee. They sit in silence for a while until Takao could not take it anymore. He stood up, now facing Shintarou. He smiled at him and introduce himself to Shintarou.

"I know who you are" Shintarou lifted his eyes "Therefore, no need for introductions"

Takao smiled "But I don't really remember Shintarou-san and our meeting this morning is not.. normal.. so, I want us to start over again. I'll introduce myself and you do the same"

Shintarou nodded. "Alright"

"I'm Kazunari Takao 20 years old, a junior art student, my major is oil."

"I'm Shintarou Midorima, 25 years old, I work as a magazine editor"

"Nice to meet you Shinatrou-san" 

"Nice meeting you too, Kazu-chan. I mean Kazunari-kun"

Takao smiled "Kazu-chan is fine. So, friends?"

"Friends" for now my Kazu-chan. But I will make you fall in love with me, that I promise 

They are now walking side by side heading to the parking lot where Shintarou's car is, When Takao suddenly stopped "Uhm Shintarou-san, for the white tulips, you're forgiven, let's just forget what happened this morning, and start over again, but for the red, you'll have to prove your self first" Takao smiled and run a few steps ahead of Shintarou

Shintarou smiled "Still know the language of flowers, yet he forgot the one who taught him about it" he said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *White tulips means forgiveness and red tulips is for declaration of love  
> *Shintarou is the one who taught Kazu-chan of flower meanings


End file.
